Dearest
by Anisita
Summary: Inexistente es el cariño entre ellos, pese a eso, han debido aceptar un matrimonio arreglado. ¿Podrá el amor florecer en tales circunstancias? - Japón Feudal. AU, SasuSaku.


Nota de la autora: _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, su autor es Masashi Kishimoto. Esto solo lo hago por diversión sin fines lucrativos._

**Dearest**

Capítulo 1

El murmullo de la pesada tela nunca le había resultado tan fastidioso como hoy. Conforme avanzaba hacia sus aposentos, mayor era su necesidad por librarse del kimono que asfixiaba cada vez más su esbelto cuerpo. Al atravesar la puerta, desató instantáneamente el _obi_ que constriñía su cintura, con una rabia tal que sorprendió a más de una criada por su rareza y falta de decoro. Trajeron sus ropas de noche y las deslizaron sobre los pálidos hombros de Sakura; con el kimono de bodas fuera ya de su vista, se permitió un suspiro de alivio que rayaba peligrosamente en un sollozo triste y desolado.

Rociaron sobre su cuello un poco de agua perfumada y cepillaron su largo y lacio cabello sobre su espalda. La pequeña llama a su lado resplandecía tímidamente lanzando pequeños destellos sobre aquellos filamentos rosados.

-Sakura-sama esta hermosísima esta noche – se aventuró a decir una criada, la aludida no respondió. Tomó el espejo de mano y confirmó aquello con un ligero apretón de mandíbula.

-¡Ya viene! – la jovencita que vigilaba la entrada de la habitación exclamó con emoción contenida. Ayudaron a su ama a ponerse de pie y la depositaron amorosamente y de rodillas sobre el _futón_ matrimonial que yacía rodeado de una fina cortina transparente. Salieron de la habitación por una puerta contigua aguardando el momento en que Sakura las llamara de nuevo, no sin antes echar el último vistazo hacia la damisela, quien esperaba al hombre que recién se había convertido en su esposo.

La solitaria llama de la lámpara se inmutó poco ante la súbita brisa. Él había entrado. Estuvo de pie inmóvil con la vista puesta en el lecho de bodas. Sakura no podía verle claramente debido a la pobre iluminación en el cuarto, pero captó rápidamente como comenzaba a acercarse a ella.

Hizo a un lado la delgada cortina, Sakura inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente hacia su esposo y él se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Acabemos con esto – susurró taciturno.

Había jurado que no rompería en llanto. Mordió el interior de su mejilla para evitar que esto pasara. Se recostó lentamente boca arriba y fijó su vista sobre el techo oscuro. Cuando la silueta masculina se posó sobre ella, con ambos brazos a los costados sosteniendo su cuerpo, ella cerró los ojos e involuntariamente, unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus sienes. Pasaron unos momentos sin que ocurriera nada.

Abrió los párpados y en la penumbra, muy cerca de su rostro, estaba Sasuke observándola detenidamente. Sus atractivas facciones estaban tan serenas como siempre y los negros cabellos caían lisamente a cada lado de las sienes; aunque estaban un poco largos no llegaban a tocar el rostro de la pelirosa. Sólo la respiración cálida de él golpeaba rítmicamente su mejilla.

Múltiples recuerdos se apoderaron de Sakura, desvió la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. Era humillante que yaciera en el mismo lecho que aquel hombre, aquel asesino y traidor responsable de tantas calamidades. Se repitió a sí misma que el bien de la villa dependía de la consumación de este matrimonio. Los tiempos de paz habían llegado, sin embargo, una sombra amenazante parecía querer opacar aquella felicidad en Konoha. La alianza con los Uchiha era necesaria. Era valiosa.

Quiso alzar los brazos buscando acercar aquel cuerpo juvenil con el suyo, pero sus extremidades no obedecían. Se rebelaban con un sentimiento tan feroz, tan arraigado a su alma que provocaban un rechazo total hacia la presencia de Sasuke sobre ella.

El pelinegro se apartó con presteza, ella exhaló aliviada e instantáneamente se arrepintió. Se incorporó un poco y vio como Sasuke abandonaba la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. La joven se llevó una mano al pecho queriendo aplacar los latidos de su corazón. Estalló en llanto preguntándose qué consecuencias habría ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kakashi lo observaba con aparente calma y desinterés. Sasuke desvió la vista y el siguiente rostro no fue mejor que el anterior.

-Era tu obligación consumar el matrimonio. Y ahora... –

-Mañana parto al campo de batalla, no tengo tiempo para discutir esto – les dio la espalda y pudo sentir que aquellos hombres lo habrían matado de haber podido hacerlo.

-¡Sasuke, no solo se trata de ti! La villa entera necesita protección, algo que tu clan prometió hacer siempre y cuando tu matrimonio se efectuara. La paz firmada con Suna ya no es segura y aún más importante – Iruka tomó aire y apretó los nudillos – Sakura-_dono_ está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, no es como si pudieras menospreciar su sacrificio! –

-Iruka-san, cálmate – habló el recién nombrado Hokage mientras dirigía su mirada al Uchiha, este se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo justa antes de salir.

-Esta aldea es mi hogar ahora. Haré cuanto pueda para protegerla – volvió la cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada desafiante se posó sobre Kakashi – Se lo prometí a él. No a ustedes. Así que no se metan en mi camino – dejó la habitación antes de escuchar los reproches del consejero y la mirada molesta del Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La última batalla. Los tres esperaban pacientes quién haría el primer movimiento. Todos empuñaban el mango de sus katanas, listos para desenfundar. A la izquierda de la pelirosa, se encontraba Naruto cuyos ropajes estaban sucios y desgastados, pues acababa de librar una batalla con el Kazekage de Suna. Su armadura samurai había sido destruida en el proceso, lo cual representó un gran golpe para Naruto, pues ella fue una herencia de su padre._

_El hakama, que era la prenda de vestir que cubría su torso y brazos, aún conservaba su brillantez naranjada y contrastaba en gran medida con las ropas del Uchiha, quien vestía totalmente de negro. _

_Este último pareció sentir la mirada de Sakura y dirigió en ese momento su atención a ella._

_-Sakura… - desenfundó su arma- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… vete - _

_Su voz era calmada, sin un ápice de simpatía. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cada calle de Konoha podían observarse los restos de edificios colapsados. Las labores de limpieza habían comenzado meses antes, sin embargo, aún faltaba mucho para que la ciudad volviese a reflejar un poco de aquel resplandor de antaño.

Suspiró con pesadez al ver aquellos destrozos y desvió la vista hacia el cielo de la mañana.

Ya habían pasado ocho días desde que Sasuke enfiló las tropas de guerreros samurai hacía el vecino país del Arroz. Las noticias de que el ejército de Konoha había tomado la capital -la Aldea del Sonido- no se hicieron esperar, y aunque algunos se alegraron por la victoria, otros habían festejado muy poco aquel triunfo. La razón era que la mayor parte de los soldados pertenecían al clan Uchiha.

El clan maldito que había comenzado la guerra.

El clan que había intentado destruir Konoha y que ahora custodiaba la aldea bajo la mirada desconfiada y cautelosa de sus habitantes.

Sakura volvió la cabeza hacía atrás y encontró que su vigía aun le seguía el paso. Se trataba de Uchiha Obito, hombre de confianza del ahora esposo de la pelirosa. En cuanto ella había expresado sus deseos de salir de las inmediaciones del clan, él se había apresurado a acompañarla sin mediar palabra con ella. La joven volvió su vista al frente apretando la mandíbula con hastío.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio que resultó ser el hospital de Konoha. Al entrar, sintió una oleada de nostalgia y anhelo. Allí era donde había aprendido todo lo que sabía respecto a la curación de enfermos. Aunque no había tantos como al principio de la guerra, todavía había gente convaleciente y personal médico que procuraba aliviar su dolor.

La joven pelirosa recordó casi instantáneamente a su maestra. Las lágrimas pronto emanaron de sus ojos, pero las limpió enseguida al escuchar que alguien la llamaba.

-¡Sakura! - se trataba de Shizune, tan jovial como siempre. Se abrazaron y rieron contentas por reencontrarse.

-Shizune-san... - susurró con una melancolía tal, que la aludida frunció el ceño preocupada. Sakura negó con la cabeza rápidamente, no deseaba arruinar el momento con sus quejas - Me alegra tanto verte... ¿cómo están las cosas aquí? -

-Mejor que los días de guerra, eso por descontado. Pero hacen falta muchas cosas, toallas, vendas... vinagre para desinfectar las heridas... y manos dispuestas a ayudar... -

-Hablaré con Kakashi-sensei, veré que puede hacer al respecto - su amiga médico asintió y sonrió.

-Ya lo hice, prometió que las cosas estarían aquí pasado mañana. Eso me tiene tranquila, pero tú sabes que no es seguro, con los caminos tan propensos a los asaltos... -

-A menos la frontera con el país de fuego ya está a salvo y sus caminos también. Escuché las noticias, el ejército de nuestro país venció la nación del Arroz…

-Si... - Shizune sonrió débilmente - comandados por Sasuke-san… y, de hecho, deben estar por llegar, la lucha terminó fue hace una semana - la pelirrosa desvió la mirada al escuchar aquello -

-Supongo... - comentó sin emoción.

-Sakura… - la joven pelinegra sólo se atrevió a murmurar su nombre sin animarse a decir algo más. Sin embargo, era claro lo que deseaba expresar, y ésto era que compadecía a Sakura por su matrimonio forzado y lo que esto implicaba.

No soportaba percibir aquello en las demás personas, esa mirada que expresaba una lástima tácita, muda pero palpable. Era más que evidente que se sentían culpables por lo que la joven médico había tenido que hacer, a fin de dar paso a la tan ansiada paz en las naciones, el clan Uchiha había solicitado un matrimonio político.

Sus ensoñaciones se vieron interrumpidas por una gran algarabía que súbitamente aparecía fuera del hospital. Ambas médicos salieron del lugar y se encontraron con largas filas de caballos y carretas; hombres que entraban al edificio cargando sobre camillas a heridos y enfermos. Sakura pronto reconoció a toda esa gente como los soldados que habían partido a la guerra, por fin estaban aquí, de vuelta en Konoha. Ella y Shizune intercambiaron miradas para después entrar al hospital y poner manos a la obra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para él, habían reservado una sección del hospital justo en medio de la sala de recuperación. Intentaron rodear su lugar con cortinas blancas para que el comandante pudiese descansar con tranquilidad. Pero él se negó, no deseaba crear una distancia con sus subordinados, quería sufrir lo mismo que ellos sin gozar de tratos especiales.

Así pensaba Sasuke Uchiha cuando miraba a aquellos soldados convalecientes en sus camas. Él mismo sufría de una profunda herida en el brazo y en la pierna izquierdas. Solo había bastado un momento de distracción para que un soldado enemigo atinara su ataque en aquellas extremidades provocandole un inmenso dolor. Durante dos días había andado así, con la mínima atención médica y varias dosis de calmantes.

Ya le habían limpiado y vendado sus heridas, y le habían dado a beber alguna clase de analgésico cuyo sabor no había sido el mejor. -Pero a pesar de lo dolorido que estaba, sentía hambre. Lo que hacía falta era alimentarlo, cosa que su estómago comenzaba a demandar cada vez más. Cerró los ojos, pues parecía que el cansancio era el que ganaría aquella contienda. A su izquierda escuchó un par de pisadas que se dirigían hacia él.

-Ponlo sobre esa mesa, por favor - la voz femenina lo sobresaltó un poco, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la figura de Sakura. Ésta le había ordenado a una joven colocar una bandeja con comida sobre la mesita junto a la cama del pelinegro. Por sus ropas, supo que era una cocinera. Desvió la vista hacia su ahora esposa y la observó brevemente. Debajo del mandil inmaculado característico de los médicos, llevaba puesto un sencillo kimono rosa pálido. Las mangas estaban arremangadas más allá de los codos y una cinta blanca mantenía sus largos cabellos rosados sujetos en una cola alta. Ella se mantenía ocupada leyendo un pergamino sobre el estado de salud de Sasuke.

-Uchiha-sama… - la tímida vocecilla de la cocinera lo llamó. En sus manos sostenía un tazón de humeante sopa líquida. Hizo el ademán de acercarlo a los labios del pelinegro.

-No es necesario… Puedo hacerlo por mí mismo - estiró el brazo y lo tomó en sus manos, la caliente bebida se sintió bien en su garganta. Tampoco permitió que le llevaran los palillos con arroz a la boca.

-Puedes retirarte Misaki-chan - la chica hizo una solemne reverencia y salió de allí apresurada. Sasuke sabía que todos le temían. Comió en silencio sin voltear a ver a Sakura. Sentía que sus dedos se movían con una inusitada torpeza y no tardó mucho para que los palillos se le resbalaran.

-Es el efecto de la morfina - murmuró la joven médico mientras los recogía del suelo y los limpió - Sentirás que tus sentidos se adormecen, es normal. Necesitas descansar para recuperarte lo más pronto posible - Acercó un bocado de comida al Uchiha, pero éste parecía dubitativo - … Y también alimentarte adecuadamente -

Al final, aceptó su ayuda. Los párpados le pesaban cada vez más y su cuerpo se sentía muy ligero, como si flotara. Pronto terminó su comida y acto seguido, ella revisó sus heridas con mucha atención.

Ambos evitaban sus miradas mientras ella trabajaba, parecía saber lo que hacía y no le llevó mucho tiempo analizar su estado de salud.

-Sanarás en poco tiempo, tus heridas no fueron tan graves - Lo arropó bajo una sábana cálida. Tomó la bandeja de platos sucios y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Gracias - murmuró con voz calmada. Ella se giró un poco y lo observó desde cierta distancia. Anteriormente y cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, él se había mostrado distante. No parecía tomar mucho en cuenta a la pelirosa y solo habían intercambiado las palabras necesarias que la situación ameritaba. Pero quizás por efectos del calmante, la lengua de Sasuke se mostraba un poco más suelta en esos momentos.

-No tienes que agradecer nada, es mi trabajo - se alejó de allí y el pelinegro no pudo evitar seguirla con la mirada. Justo en ese momento, un destacamento entró al hospital trayendo consigo un caudal de heridos. Por el color de sus ojos, supo que se trataba del clan Hyuga.

Entonces sucedió algo que no pasó desapercibido por él, aun cuando la somnolencia estaba por dejarlo inconsciente. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue a la pelirosa caminar con paso apresurado hacia un soldado de gran estatura y que portaba una cinta blanca amarrada a su frente. Una coleta larga y oscura caía sobre su espalda y en sus manos sostenía una larga y afilada alabarda que en esos momentos la descansaba sobre el suelo. Todo en él, tanto su atuendo como sus movimientos eran suaves y ceremoniosos. Desde esa distancia, no podía escuchar nada de lo que estaban hablando él y Sakura.

Pero lo que sí captó el pelinegro postrado, fueron las miradas que aquellos jóvenes intercambiaban. La de él era dulce y atenta; la de ella intensa, preocupada... y triste.

Hubo un momento en que ambos dejaron de hablar y solo con sus miradas parecían comunicar algo que Sasuke no podía interpretar.

Continuará-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, qué tal? Aquí reportando una nueva historia sobre Sasuke y Sakura. La idea es hacerla corta y en pequeños fragmentos, por lo cual no esperen mucho desarrollo y detalle en el contexto. Mi deseo era tan solo poner a estos dos en una situación, o mejor dicho, en un ambiente de guerrillas histórico-samurai. Claro que pienso incluir el uso del chakra en algunas personas, pero eso luego lo verán ustedes más adelante.

Gracias por leer esta historia, de verdad. Un saludo y sientanse libres de dejar sus opiniones y comentarios si esto no les genera mucha molestia.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
